This is a request for a Scientist Development Award for Clinicians. With this grant, I plan to continue to prepare for a career as an independent scientist with research, teaching and patient care opportunities in the field of substance abuse treatment. I plan to integrate two research projects into an overall program of training and career development at the University of Pennsylvania. This training will consist of appropriate supervision and mentoring by my primary preceptors, Drs. George Woody and Joseph Volpicelli, as well as secondary preceptors, Drs. Arthur Alterman, James Cornish, Anna Rose Childress and Charles O'Brien. I will also undertake a number of tutorials at our center and formal courses in statistics and neuropharmacology at the University of Pennsylvania. I plan to participate extensively in conferences, workshops, and technical reviews sponsored by NIDA and other national organizations, as well as visit other sites where medication development work is being conducted. Study #1 is a double-blind, placebo-controlled trial of pergolide in the early treatment of cocaine dependence. Pergolide is a direct dopamine agonist, and may ameliorate cocaine withdrawal symptoms and reduce craving during early abstinence. Eighty DSM-IV cocaine dependent patients will participate. Pergolide will be given at .05 mg TID for a period of four weeks. Measures will include: retention rates, urine screens for cocaine metabolites, ASI results and scores on a cocaine withdrawal scale called the Cocaine Selective severity Assessment (CSSA), done at each visit. Study #2 is a double-blind, placebo-controlled trial piracetam in the early treatment of cocaine dependence. Stimulant dependent patients show a number of neuropsychological deficits which may contribute to continued drug use and high rates of relapse. Piracetam, a nootropic agent, has been shown to improve brain circulation, energy supply, brain glucose metabolism, and facilitate neurotransmission of catecholamines, serotonin, acetylcholine and glutamate. It is widely used in Europe and Japan for the treatment of neuropsychological deficiencies associated with aging, head trauma, and Parkinson's disease. Piracetam may be able improve cognitive function and prevent relapse in newly abstinent cocaine dependent patients. Piracetam will be given at a dose of 4.8 grams per day for eight weeks. Outcome measures will include: retention rates, urine screens for cocaine metabolites, ASI results, scores on the CSSA (already named and defined in a prior project), and a battery of neuropsychological tests including: the Mini Mental Status Test, the California Verbal Learning Test, the Gordon Continuous Performance Task, and the Digit Span Subtest of the Wechsler Memory Scale.